Lilith Latrus
Lilith Latrus is a dark mage under the employ of the dark guild Crooked Cross, acting as the group's assassin. Not much is known about her, as she chose both her first and surname by herself. Even then, she often changes her name and makes up a new persona for herself whenever she needs to go on the run. Her methods however, rarely change, using her womanly charms to get close to a target, then striking when least expected with her Arachnomancy. She is also fairly nihilistic, despite her usual upbeat tone, and can't name a single person in her life who she believes herself to be close to. Her skills, abilities, even her outlook, are all things she had developed for herself simply to make it by. Even her name, Lilith, was something she had to give herself. Apprentice In keeping with her outlook, Lilith styles herself in a very simple manor. Lilith possesses a thin, hourglass figure, but appears rather slim for her height. She has very sensitive skin, appearing pail, almost sickly, and she easily sunburns. She possesses light blond, almost white colored hair, which she often keeps short, and deep yellow eyes. Given her relative young age, Lilith dresses rather provocatively. Her base attire is a black, arm-less mini-dress which zips up at the front, ending in a V-neck over her chest. She will where high heeled leather boots that reach up to her knees, adding a bit of height to her otherwise small stature. Lastly, she owns a dark blue jacket with an orange lining, and a black furred collar. Her jacket reaches to just above her knees, and she generally leaves it open at the front unless it gets too cold out. Beyond this, she accessorizes however she sees fit, and doesn't really have a set style. Personality On the surface, Lilith cones across as a quiet, unscrupulous individual, only really speaking when spoken too, or when taunting her opponents. She can be found in the background of most conversations, silently watching and contemplating her actions. She can sometimes come off as cruel and sadistic, but those who are observant enough will note that her bark is worth than her bite. This is, of course, an act she puts up, making herself seem more dangerous than she really is in an attempt to keep others at a distance. This, however, is just the most recent of Lilith's multiple personas. In reality, Lilith is a deeply jaded person, always seeing the worst in people and assuming she's only moments away from being betrayed. To the outside onlooker, this may make her come across as paranoid, however Lilith sees herself as just a survivor. She'll do whatever she has to, tell whatever lie she needs to tell in order to survive. She never talks about herself, and seems content to follow others, so long as she thinks it in her best interest. She only really keeps her best interest in mind, hoping from one situation to the next in search of an easy life. Should she become threatened, she would prefer to run and save herself, rather than zealously try to complete her task. Her overall goal is to find a place for her to live an easy life. She is not as ruthless as she clams to be, and is sometimes haunted by the faces of those who she’s killed. During these episodes, she becomes quiet, bottling up any emotions and not allowing herself to feel anything. She sees her role as an assassin as an unfortunate steppingstone in her life, and would gladly give it up if given the opportunity. She does however, have a set of morals that she tries to adhere to. She doesn’t like harming children, or animals, or others who she views as being worse off than she is. Lilith, in her words, she's a loner, not a monster. This is the one constant trait she's maintained throughout her life, even when crafting a new persona for herself. She clams that her naming gimmick, using the same letter for her first and last name, helps her keep track of any new name she gives herself. When asked, she expresses a cold disinterest in her past lives. She thinks of herself as an actor playing a role in that regard, and would abandon a persona the moment it becomes too inconvenient for her to maintain. History Lilith, no mater what she was named as a child, started off in a very unfortunate situation. She was born to a prostitute in the country of Bantia, in the western slum city of Creghurst, who virtually cast her out the moment she could speak. Her mother saw her as nothing more than a burden, and her father’s identity would’ve been imposable to uncover. Left to fend for herself, Lilith did whatever she could do to survive. This mostly involved stealing what she needed to survive, but this never came easy. She’d often return to wherever she called home beaten and battered, with only enough food to get her through the next day to show for it. It was a heard life, but one which she saw no way out of. Over the years, she became better at thieving, but she unfortunately ran afoul of a local crime gang, who captured her after she crossed one of their vendors. In a cruel twist, the gang leaders gave her a choice, either kill a member of a rival faction for them, or they’d cut off one of her hands as atonement. Not seeing any other way out of her situation, and knowing that such a grievous wound would practically be a death sentence in the slums, Lilith opted for the first option. A day later, she returned from her task covered in blood, and asked for her freedom, however the gang had other pans in mind. Impressed by her apparent cold-heartedness, they brought her on as a contract killer at the age of fourteen. The thought of what she’d done, and what she’d have to continue to do, made it near impossible for her to sleep. She kept this side of herself hidden however, as the gang she worked under provided her with everything she ever had, and she didn’t want to jeopardize that by having them think she’d gone soft. An opportunity to break out of her entrapment presented itself when she came across a magic tome, from which she learned to use her Arachnomancy. Again, she kept this hidden from the gang, deciding instead to grow closer to the gang’s leader. Luring him into a false sense of security, exactly one year after she was taken in, she used her new magic to murder the gang’s leader, and used the ensuing chaos to escape with as much money as she could carry. The next few months where much better for her, however Lilith soon found herself without a means to provide for herself, and soon fell back into her cycle of stealing what she needed, and running whenever things become to difficult for her to contend with. This would last for the remainder of her teenage years, turning her into a deeply jaded person who only wanted to look after herself. She felt no loyalty towards anyone, seeing any who approached her as a potential threat. That is, until she one day spotted a magic airship floating just off shore from the city she’d been using as a prowling-grounds. Lilith had only ever heard of airships being used as either military craft, or as a way for nobles to flaunt their wealth, and this ship lacked the armament for a military craft. She snuck aboard, thinking that she’d be able to make off with a kings fortune, but was instead captured by a group of Dark Mages who had commandeered the vessel for their own use. She was brought for their leader, a man named Groz Darmatan, who acted as the head of the small dark guild Crooked Cross. Rather than seek retribution, Groz inquired as to Lilith’s background. She, however, only made mention of her skills, her magic, and her ability’s as both a thief and assassin. Though this wasn’t what he had asked, Groz seemed to take pity on her, and offered her a place within his guild, which he deemed was a safe haven for the outcasts of society. Seeing what they had to offer, Lilith accepted. This was also when she began introducing herself as Lilith Latrus, her newest persona. For the next eight years, Lilith acted as the guild’s spy, and occasional assassin when the time came for it. This became the best arrangement Lilith had ever had. Groz ensured she never wanted for anything, and on multiple occasions backed her up whenever she got into trouble. She quickly learned that Groz, however, seemed ot have grander plans in mind, seeking to destroy the Magic Council, who he blamed for the unfortunate circumstances many of his guild-mates faced. She never truly bought into his dogma, but followed his often surprisingly easy directives, while at the same time looking for a way out to make an honest living. Eight years later however, she has come to be one of the top members of Crooked Cross, and the weight of the thing’s she’s done over the years has begun to weigh heavy on her mind. Magic and Abilities Arachnomancy - An odd sort of magic, considered by some to be like a half-way point between Take Over and Summoning Magic. It allows Lilith to take on the attributes, abilities, and traits of spiders. This can manifest in several ways, the most common being able to conjure the physical attributes of a spider. Lilith will often use this attribute to aid in her maneuverability, sprouting spider legs from her back to move around, or producing spider's silk to ensnare opponents. *'Crawling' - Lilith's most common spell. She uses this to summon a set of spider legs from the flat of her back, often to aid her in maneuvering or gaining an advantageous position over an opponent. Each of these legs in encased in a thin, shell like armor, and end in a sharp claw that can be used as a powerful puncturing weapon. She will typically summon them in a set of four, as that is more than enough to carry her small frame, but is capable of summoning up to eight at a time should the situation call for it. *'Snare Web' - A spell that allows Lilith to produce Spider thread from her hands, or the ends of her spider legs, should the situation call for it. Lilith uses this ability in a multitude of ways: either trapping opponents so she can move in for the kill, creating footholds or supports, should she need to move quickly or make a quick escape, or even to grab objects from affair. They are surprisingly rigid, and Lilith can produce enough of it to envelop an average house in a little under thirty seconds. A web made if Lilith's thread would be strong enough to support her full mass, even with the added weight of her spider legs. They are, however, still susceptible to fire, or to being cut. *'Widow's Kiss' - More of a technique Lilith has developed, rather than a stand alone spell. She will use her magic to give herself venom glands, then move in for a kiss on a target she has either ensnared with her webs, or simply her womanly charm. Once she's close enough, she will bite the lip of her target, enough so to draw blood, and allow her venom laced saliva to do the rest of the work for her. While this spell has sort of become Lilith's signature moves, it does come with a fair number of drawbacks. The first being that she refuses to give herself fangs, making her ability to administer her venom somewhat limited. Moreover, the venom she produces can be fairly slow working, leaving the infected with almost a full day to seek treatment and come across an antidote. Lastly, as this is more of an assassination technique, it relies on an opponent being unaware of Lilith's intentions, and holds next to no combat potential. Highly Agile - Even without the use of her spells, Lilith is still a very agile woman. She possesses the upper body strength to lift herself up and over most obstacle she can get a grip on. Additionally, she possesses incredible balance, and has adapted a particulate type of free-running to use in conjunction with her Arachnomancy magic. Skilled Assassin – While receiving no formal training, Lilith has become a particularly effective assassin over the course of her life. Her skill doesn’t rely on stealth however, nor on any sort of overwhelming force, but her ability to get people to lower their guard around her. Her typical modus-operandi is playing the long game, charming her targets, getting personal with them, then striking at a moment notice when her target grows comfortable around her. Dealing the final blow, however, well depend on the situation. Her preferred method, do to it’s effectiveness, is utilizing the venom of her magic given spider fangs, however, she isn’t afraid to let things get messy, should things not go in her favor. Below Average Strength - Lilith's mindset is to not allow herself to get into a situation where she could be put in danger, and as such she has not trained her physical strength at all. On the contrary, by acting more of an assassin and actively trying to avoid physical combat, Lilith actually possesses below average strength for someone of her stature. She prefers to opt for surprise attacks, either injecting her opponents with her venom, or slicing at opponents with the claws of her spider legs, should she get desperate enough. Trivia *She changes her name and persona depending on how well she likes her current one, or if she needs to relocate. Her current name is the one she's stuck with the longest, at eight years since joining Crooked Cross. *Prior persona's include: Morrigan Milliad - Three years, Bobbi Billet - Two years, Felicia Farghist - Seven months, Aria Andrea - four years, and Patricia Porsha - two weeks. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Crooked Cross Category:Assassin Category:Assassins